Writer's Block
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: This is how I get writer's block...seriously. One Shot Fanfiction. Many cameo apperances from Pokemon and one from Lucky Star!


.noitcifnaF eulbzalB rehtona ot emoclew dna ereh noeloseRliveS ,ydobyreve olleH

!ti yojne uoy epoh I .kcolb s'retirw a gnirud no seog taht sgniht suoromuh eht uoy gniwohs tuoba si noitcifnaF sihT

.olos derutaef gnieb si leoN emit tsrif eht si siht kniht I

* * *

**Noel Vermillion Short Story: Writer's Block**

Noel is sitting against the base of a tree trunk, while in the park of Kagutsuchi. Noel is taking advantage of a beautiful day outside by writing inside her journal.

_It was nighttime. A severe thunderstorm with high gusts is raging in Kagutsuchi at the moment. It seemed as though there was nobody in the streets; everyone seems to have taken shelter._

Her thought process got interrupted when she saw eight little yellow mice surrounding her. They were Pichu. Noel quickly smiled when she saw them. "Aw...don't you fellas look cute!"

"Pichu! Pichu! Pichu!" All eight of them went.

Noel continued to smile as she watched the Pichu hop up and down in front of her. She wanted this moment to last forever. Alas, that moment was not to be when she got interrupted once again by a roar.

"VEEEEEEENUUUSAAAAUUURRR!"

The roar was loud enough to make Noel shriek and scare the eight Pichu off.

* * *

_Ragna looks at Rachel who is in a massively sized bed. He sits down at the chair next to Rachel's bedside. She is staring at Ragna intently with her eyes...a little too intensively._

A wind up sound could be heard. From behind Noel's tree, there's an electric mouse tower with Raichu on the bottom, Pikachu in the middle, and Pichu on the top. They went past Noel's tree into front view.

Noel looks up at the tower of electric mice as they were passing by. Her eyes went a bit wide. "That's...pretty freaky..."

_Noel starts to have tears in her eyes. Ragna keeps pushing her away and she desperately wants to have Ragna see life in a different way. She could not hold back her tears any longer. She sat up and move to Ragna so that she made sure, he could see her teary face. Some of Noel's tears fall onto Ragna's face. Ragna became startled at Noel. He had no idea why this chick was crying over him...literally and figuratively._

"My goodness? You're a writer? I cannot imagine you producing literature, let alone cook..." An aristocratic voice sounded.

Noel looks up to see Rachel, holding her parasol. "You!"

Rachel frowned. "What? You're not happy to see me? I go through all the trouble to visit you and you just throw the kindness back in my face."

Noel turns away from Rachel. "Please leave me alone!"

"Humph!" Rachel teleports away...

* * *

_It was 1:17 PM in Ragna's apartment. The sunlight makes its way onto Ragna's eyes and wakes him up. He sits up, stretches out and does the daily routine of getting dress for the day...or whatever was left of the day. He sighed to himself in disgust of how his life has suddenly become boring._

A crackle of lighting could be heard, followed by a sudden downpour.

Noel looks up out of her umbrella. "Hey! What the heck? Why is there rain? It was just sunny! It's a good thing I brought my umbrella, though..."

A few seconds later, the rain stopped and the skies cleared.

Noel was bewildered by the sudden change in weather. "Well that was the fastest storm, I ever weathered..."

* * *

_Hazama turns on his stretcher to see a bowl of hardboiled eggs Makoto made. He got infuriated upon seeing them and summoned another Ouroboros chain with one hand to break the eggs out of Makoto's hands. All the eggs dropped on the floor and broke. She turned to Hazama with a "WTF" look on her face._

Noel heard a Pikachu and Pichu squealing for their lives. Noel turns to look behind her tree to see Pikachu and Pichu being chased by a Charmeleon.

Noel gasps. "Oh no! I got to save them!"

Noel tries to intervene but she just ends up becoming a chased victim of the Charmeleon. Noel is running from the Charmeleon while carrying the two Pokémon in her arms. But then, she ends up running into another Pokémon: Venusaur.

About a minute later, Venusaur is chasing the Charmeleon away while Noel and the two electric mice are on a joyride on its back.

* * *

_Nu ignored Terumi and continued her attack. _

A sound of rapid footsteps could be heard. Noel looks up to see Konata running by while chasing a Butterfree, while she's wearing a trainer's hat and with a Poke Ball in hand.

Noel slowly looks back down at her journal as she began writing again. "...I'm not even going to ask..."

_She jumped to the same height as Terumi and Nu spins her wings around her horizontally, hitting Terumi with all eight blades._

Noel looks up again to see Tsukasa passing in front of her while chasing another Butterfree. Her eyes wince as her mouth dropped. "She better watch where she's going..."

Noel began writing again._ Nu then repeated this attack by spinning her wings vertically in a circle, thus hitting Terumi again with all eight blades._

From behind the tree, The two Butterfree pass each other. Konata and Tsukasa were still looking at the Butterfree they were chasing, not knowing that they were going to collide. About a second later, they did.

Noel shakes her head as she continued to write. "Like I said..."

* * *

_Noel smiled at Ragna and quickly walked to him to give a peck on his cheek. After her lips parted from Ragna's cheek, his face went completely red and moved back on his cot that he was laid down on. _

A roar could be heard from behind the tree. Noel almost immediately drops her journal and writing utensil and looked behind the tree to see a Venasaur moving itself on a barrel. She then saw a Pikachu doing the same thing on a smaller barrel...then a Pichu doing the same thing on a much smaller barrel.

Noel shakes her head as her eyes wince. "What kind of park is this? Is the Pokémon circus in town or something?"

* * *

_With the last smash on the ground, the hammer breaks. Luna gave one last scream into the sky that was now a gorgeous sunset._

Noel didn't realize it but the daytime was turning into the nighttime...really fast. She looks up to see the moon and then she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

!modnar ta emoc skcolb s'retirw taht uoy wohs ot semoc taht sseug I tuB .modnar yletelpmoc saw taht wonk I ,yawyna oS

!esaelp uoy fi ,weiver dna ti deyojne uoy epoh I ,gnidaer rof sknaht ,syawla sA

!sdrawkcab weiver TON OD esaelp ,haey hO

One more thing, all of Noel's entries are from past Fanfictions I posted. Can you name at least three of them, if not all?

**Writer's Block: End**


End file.
